


[Podfic] Molly in Wonderland

by AlessNox



Series: Podfics by AlessNox [6]
Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, audiofic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessNox/pseuds/AlessNox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of Molly in Wonderland a humorous jaunt in the Sherlock Fandom.<br/>When Mycroft asks Molly to help him find where Sherlock has gone, Molly falls down the stairs into another world where things are not quite the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Molly in Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Molly in Wonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/768674) by [AlessNox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessNox/pseuds/AlessNox). 



Podfic of my story Molly in Wonderland


End file.
